1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to an array substrate, manufacturing for the same and a liquid crystal display panel having the array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display (LCD) is complicated. Especially, layered structure of a liquid crystal display panel is more. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display panel 10 includes a first substrate 11 and a second substrate 12 which are disposed oppositely and at an interval, and a liquid crystal 13 filled between the first substrate 11 and the second substrate 12. The first substrate 11 includes a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) 111, a data line 112, a first planarization passivation layer (Over coat layer) 113, a color filter layer 114, a second planarization passivation layer 115, a pixel electrode 116 and a common electrode 117. The second planarization passivation layer 115 is also called as a PFA (Polytetrafluoro-Ethylene) layer. The second substrate 12 includes a black matrix 121 and a third planarization passivation layer 122. The above shows that the type and the number of masks for manufacturing the above layered structures are more, manufacturing process is complicated and the production cost is high.
Besides, because the common electrode 117 and the black matrix 121 for light shielding are respectively disposed at two substrates, a distance of the common electrode 117 and the black matrix 121 is farther so that when viewing at a large viewing angle, lights of a pixel (indicated as an arrow in the figure) will emit out through an adjacent pixel so that a light leakage is easily to be generated when viewing at a large viewing angle.